Fight For What You Want
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Rachel's in a new relationship with a girl but Santana has been in love with the tiny brunette since they became friends freshman year. Santana doesn't like Rachel's new girlfriend and plans to fight for Rachel. G!P Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Fight For What You Want**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my ideas. Taylor looks and sounds like Candice Accola from Vampire Diaries. G!P Santana.**

* * *

It all started with Facebook update.

**Rachel Berry is in a relationship.**

**Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 7 other like this status.**

**Finn Hudson:** Is it me? Did we get back 2gether? :)

**Rachel Berry:** No Finn. It's not you.

**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this comment.**

**Kurt Hummel:** Who is it?

**Rachel Berry:** You don't know them.

**Noah Puckerman:** Come on Jew babe. Who is it?

**Rachel Berry:** I'm not saying.

**Quinn Fabray:** Why so secretive Berry? Is the guy really ugly?

**Rachel Berry:** No they're not ugly and I just don't want to tell you.

**Mercedes Jones:** Why do you keep saying they or them and not he/she?

**Brittany Pierce:** Is it a guy Rachel? Or a girl? We won't judge Rach.

**Rachel Berry:** Fine! It's a girl.

**Brittany Pierce, Taylor Westbrook, Santana Lopez and 7 others like this comment.**

**Santana Lopez:** Who is it Rea?

**Brittany Pierce:** Yay!

**Quinn Fabray:** Wow…

**Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel like this comment.**

**Noah Puckerman:** So. Hot.

Rachel sighed and turned to her girlfriend.

"Can I tell them?"

"Yeah babe but only if you want to." Rachel's girlfriend places a kiss on the tiny girl and smiled.

**Rachel Berry:** It's **Taylor Westbrook**.

**Taylor Westbrook likes this comment.**

**Santana Lopez:** Dislike. She's ugly.

**Noah Puckerman:** Can I watch?

**Rachel Berry:** No you can't watch Noah. And San don't be rude.

**Santana Lopez:** I ain't bein rude. I just think you can do a whole lot better. The bitch looks like she got a stick up her ass. I'm just sayin.

**Rachel Berry:** San…

**Taylor Westbrook:** Bitch you're one to talk. You look like you fell straight out of the ugly tree, hitting every branch on the way down and then proceeded to be hit by a what the fuck truck. Are you a man or woman? Cause I can't tell.

**Rachel Berry:** Taylor that was uncalled for!

**Santana Lopez:** Bitch I will go a Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass.

**Rachel Berry**: San please calm down and Taylor you need to apologies.

**Santana Lopez:** I don't want a fake ass apology from a fuckin bitch with a stick in her ass!

**Taylor Westbrook:** Whatever.

**Rachel Berry:** San are we still gonna hang out tomorrow?

**Santana Lopez:** Definitely Rach. Just don't bring that bitch with you.

**Rachel Berry:** I wasn't going to. See you tomorrow.

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah you will ;)

Rachel blushed and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I don't like you hang out with her Babe." Taylor said

"She's my friend Tay." Taylor sighed.

"I know but I just don't trust her, okay?"

"I get it but she's still my friend and we always hang out together. You can trust me I would never let anything happen. I love you Tay."

"I love you too Rach. And I know you'd never hurt me." Taylor pulled Rachel over to the tiny brunettes bed and started to have a heavy make out session.

**-The Next Day-**

Santana pulled up to the Berry's home, she parked her car in the driveway and walked into the home without knocking. Santana looked around and didn't see the tiny Jewish girl. The Latin walked up stairs and walked into the Rachel's room. She saw the tiny brunette sleeping in her oversized sweater with Lopez written on the back with the number 14 below it. Santana smiled and took off her shoes, her jacket and her hat before crawling up next to the tiny girl. Santana watched as Rachel slept, she moved the hair out of the Jewish girls face.

"Beautiful." Santana said before leaning in and kissed Rachel's exposed shoulder. Santana slowly moved her hand up from Rachel's hip to her bare back. "I love you Tiny." Santana put her head on tiny girls chest listening to her heart beat before falling asleep.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Rachel woke up and felt someone on her chest, she looked down and smiled. Rachel gently shook Santana.

"San wake up." Rachel said softly.

"No." Santana cuddled further into the tiny girl.

"San please I wanna get dressed and go out. We can go shopping."

"No Tiny. Sleep." Rachel smiled at the nickname but then smirked. She had an idea.

"If you don't get up right now I'm gonna tickle you." Santana's head snapped up.

"You wouldn't." Santana playfully glared at her.

"Wanna bet." Rachel said in a scary serious tone. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't think you will." Rachel smirked and straddled the Latin and started to tickle her.

"Ahhh… okay, okay. You… win… p-please stop." Rachel stopped and gave a triumphant smile. Rachel got off Santana and went to her closet. "So we going to the mall, right babe?"

"Yeah sweets." Rachel put on her Dark blue jeans with her black uggs, a white tight shirt and a red zip up hoodie with Lopez on the back and the number 14 below it. Rachel exited her closet and looked at Santana. The Latin was wearing dark blue jeans, black v-neck, black Jordan SC-1 Basketball Shoes, black and red Jordan the varsity hoodie 2.0 and black and red Jordan jumpman true snapback cap.

_'Hot'_ Rachel and Santana thought about each other.

"Ready Tiny?" Rachel smiled at the name and nodded. They walked out to Santana's black 2010 Range Rover. Santana got the door for Rachel then got in the driver seat.

"Play whatever you want Rea." The Latin said handing over her iPod classic. Rachel picked their favorite song. Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. Rachel and Santana started screaming the lyrics as they drove to the mall. Once they pulled into a spot the song ended and Santana killed the engine. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"I love that song." Rachel stated.

"Me too." Santana walked over and opened Rachel's door. "M'lady."

"Why thank you." Rachel kissed Santana's cheek. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and interlaced their fingers and they walked hand and hand into the mall.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"Can we get some Starbucks?"

"Of course we can but I'm paying."

"Okay." Rachel pulled them over to the Starbucks and waited in line.

"Hi can I have a grande mocha drizzle with whip iced coffee with milk and classic coffee cake." Santana looked at Rachel.

"And I'll have a iced grande with whip caramel macchiato and a butter croissant." Santana payed and Rachel got their food and drinks and sat down at a table. "Thanks San."

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you." Santana lean over and kissed Rachel's cheek, which made the tiny girl blush. After they ate they got rid of their trash. They started to walk around hand and hand going in and out of stores. They went to the food court and got pizza and shared a soda. They walked into a few more stores before heading out to the car. They got in the car and drove to Santana's.

"Hey I'll be right back I'm gonna drop this stuff of into my room then we'll go to your house, okay?"

"Okay sweets." Santana smiled and grabbed her stuff and dropped it off in her room. Santana climbed back into the car and drove to Rachel's. They pulled into the tiny girls driveway. Santana killed the engine and grabbed some of Rachel's bags. They went up to Rachel's room and started to put the stuff away.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have any lingerie?"

"Have you gone through my drawers?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"Fine. I'm not going to wear lingerie when I don't plan on having sex anytime soon so I don't need it."

"So you're still virgin?"

"Yup… hey San why don't you wear lingerie?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Well I kind of do I only wear lingerie on my tits cause it doesn't really cover my… you know." Rachel nodded. "I wear nice looking boxers though." Rachel smiled.

"That's cool. Has it gotten bigger?" Santana blushed.

"Yeah."

"How big is it now?" Rachel asked as she turned on her side to look at the Latin.

"It's 8 ½ soft and 9 when I'm hard." Rachel bit her lip and moaned.

"Can I… can I see it?" Santana looked at the Jewish girl with wide eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"So if I didn't you'd let me see it?"

"No. Rachel can we drop it please and just watch a movie, please?"

"Okay but only cause you're my best friend and I love you." Rachel kissed the Latin's cheek.

"I love you too Tiny and thank you for dropping it." Rachel nodded and put on a movie. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas.**

* * *

-2 Weeks Later-

Taylor was straddling Rachel's waist and nipping and sucking Rachel's neck when the tiny girl stopped her.

"Taylor stop you're gonna leave a mark."

"So?"

"So I don't want a hickey, so stop. Can you just get off me." Taylor rolled her eyes and got off her girlfriend.

"So I was thinking I'll book us a room this weekend and maybe we can… you know have a little fun?" Rachel sighed, it was the fourth time Taylor has tried to get her to have sex.

"Taylor I'm just not ready yet, okay?"

"Why not Tiny?" Rachel looked at the blonde like she grew a third head.

"What did you call me?"

"Tiny. What can only you precious Satan call you that?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yes only she can call me that and don't you ever call her Satan again. GOT IT!"

"Whatever. I'm out of here I got stuff to do." The blonde said walking to the door.

"Stuff or people?!" Taylor turned around.

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing." Taylor let out a scary chuckle and walked over to Rachel.

"How fucking dare you. I have been fully faithful to you and this. This is what I get? Fuck you Rachel." Taylor spun around and walked out the door.

Later that night Rachel was watching reruns of South Of Nowhere when Taylor texted her.

**From Taylor: Dean's having a party do you wanna come with?**

**To Taylor: Can I bring some friends?**

**From Taylor: I guess. Who?**

**To Taylor: San, Quinn and Britt.**

**From Taylor: Cool. Tonight at 12am. Do you want to ride with me or Santana?**

**To Taylor: I'll ride with Santana.**

**From Taylor: K.**

Rachel opened a group chat to Santana, Quinn and Brittany. They all came over Rachel's and got ready. Santana was the DD cause it was her car.

Rachel was wearing a red short sleeved v-neck, black skin tight jeans and black converses, her hair was curled. Quinn was wearing a white sundress with a white cardigan and white flats, her hair was braided and put off to the side. Brittany was wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, gray uggs, a white fuzz hat with cat ears and arms attached to it, her hair was straightened. Santana was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black Jordan phase 23 II, a Jordan true 'J' snapback with a red J and her black and red Jordan the varsity hoodie 2.0, her hair was straightened.

They pulled up to the party and walked in. Rachel turned to the her friends.

"I'm going to go find Taylor. I'll meet yous in the kitchen" Quinn rolled her eyes, she didn't like the blonde. Santana and Brittany nodded. Rachel walked away to go find her girlfriend. They three girls went into the kitchen. Santana was sipping on a water bottle while two blonde were drinking beer. Rachel walked over to the kitchen, passing her friends and took two shot of tequila. Then grabbed a beer and downed it.

"Woah Tiny! Everything okay?!" Santana shotted over the music.

"Taylor's just being a bitch!" The three girls nodded. "Let's go play some beer pong!" They walked over to the table. "Okay me and San verses Britt and Quinn. I'll drink San's beers." She told them and they nodded. Santana and Rachel ended up winning then they played against a few other people. Rachel stole the Latin's hat during one of the games.

"You look sexy in my hat Rea!"

"Oh I know!"

"I'm gonna go get Q and B, okay?!" Rachel nodded. "Wait for me outside!" Rachel nodded and kissed Santana's cheek. Santana went over to the to sleepy blonde that were curled up on the loveseat. "Hey you guys ready?!" They nodded and followed Santana outside where they saw Rachel and Taylor fighting on the lawn.

"Fuck you Taylor!" Rachel slurred.

"Just fucking admit it!"

"You don't know shit!"

"Whatever call me when you figure your shit out!" Taylor stormed back into the party. Rachel leaned against the Latin's car. The three girls walked over to the tiny girl.

"You okay Rach?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine. She's just a bitch. Can we just go I'm tired and I just want to sleep." The three girls nodded and got into the Range Rover. They drove to Rachel's. The ting girl looked a the two blonde. "You guy's can sleep in the guest room.

"Thanks Rach." The both said as they walked up the steps. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand a brought her into her room. When they got into Rachel's room the brunette started to strip down to her underwear. She walked into her closet and grabbed her black sweater that has Santana's last name and basketball number. Raschel laid in bed waiting for Santana to join her. Santana stripped down to her boxers and black wifebeater then curled up next to Rachel.

"Night beautiful and I love you."

"Night Sanny Bear and I love you too." Santana smiled. Rachel hadn't called Santana 'Sanny Bear' since the 5th grade. The two girls fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

-A Few Days Later-

Rachel was watching a MMA with Santana. Usually she wouldn't watch this kind of stuff but she did when it was with Santana. Come think of it she did a lot for the Latin, things she wouldn't even do for the people she was in a relationship with. They'd always come in last when it came to Santana, if Santana need her she would drop everything for her friend. The more Rachel thought about the more she realized how much she loved the self proclaimed Bad Ass. Rachel gasped. I'm in love with Santana…God I'm so in love with her but does she love me back? Rachel thought.

"Rea you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Santana smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." They turned back to the TV.

* * *

-1 Week Later-

Rachel was on the couch sitting next to Taylor. She need to break up with her and today was the day she was gonna do it. Just rip off the bandaid. The brunette thought.

"Taylor we need to talk." Rachel said finally.

"Let me guess you realised your in love with Santana and you wanna break up with me and be with her, right?" Rachel's jaw dropped, she had no effing clue what to say. "I knew this was coming. They way you two are with each other. That shit ain't friendly, besides I kind of like someone else."

"So we're over, right?" Taylor chuckled lightly.

"Yup."

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

"So just to be clear-"

"Rach we're good and we can still be friends if you'd like."

"Yeah I'd like that." Taylor got up and walked towards the door.

"Go get your girl Rach." Rachel smiled and watched the blonde leave. She dug her phone out her pocket and dialed the Latin.

"Tiny what's up?"

"I need you."

"Be there in 5." With that the Latin sped off to the jewish girls house. When she pulled up she got out and fixed her snapback and walked into the house. "Rach?"

"In here!" Rachel yelled from the laundry room.

"So how'd it go." Santana leaned against the entry. The Latin always got horny watching Rachel being all domestic shit. She loved it. Rachel laughed lightly.

"For a break up it was surprisingly good. We agreed to be friends, both admitted to being in love with someone else and she knew it was coming."

"That's cool. So who you in love with Rach?" Santana hoped the tiny jewish girl would say her. Rachel bite her lip and looked at Santana in the eyes. Santana realized how close the brunette had gotten to her. When the fuck did she get this close to me. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"You." Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana passionately. Santana wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette. Santana pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Will you Rachel Barbra Berry be my girlfriend?" Rachel peck the Latin's lips.

"Yes but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you Santana Marie Lopez be my girlfriend?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"Hell yeah." Santana squeezed Rachel ass which received a moan then she kissed tiny girl hard. Today was the day their lives changed forever.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas.**

* * *

After confessing their love towards each other Santana decided it was time for a date. Santana was currently getting ready for her and Rachel's date. She had on black Skinny jeans, a white low v-neck, black Nike air force 1 mid shoes and her leather jacket. She check her outfit and make-up. She made sure she had her wallet, phone and car keys. She grabbed her overnight bag and went out to her black 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. Santana opened her trunk and grabbed the CD she made for Rachel. Santana got in the driver seat and drove over to the flower show, once she got Rachel her favorite Santana went to the Berry's home. When the Latin showed up she grabbed the flowers and CD and walked up to the front door. Santana knocked three times she heard a faint 'coming' before the door opened up. Santana took a look at her girlfriend and was instantly hard. Rachel was wearing a black skin tight dress and black fuck me heels.

"Wow." Santana said quietly. "You look absolutely stunning Tiny." The tony girl blushed.

"Thank you. You look beautiful San." Rachel looked at the lilies and the CD. "Are those for me?"

"Yes and thank you." Santana handed the lilies and CD over to Rachel.

"I'm going to go put these in some water." Rachel came back out with the CD in hand. "Can we listen to it in the car?" Santana nodded.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah hut let me grab my handbag and jacket." Santana nodded and got the door for the tiny girl. Rachel put on her jacket and grabbed her handbag. Rachel locked the door and walked over to the car with Santana. The Latin open the passenger side door.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she slid into the car.

"No problem sweets." Santana closed the door and got in the driver side. Santana turned the car on and Rachel popped in the CD. The first song that came on was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Rachel smiled and took Santana's into hers then intertwined them. Rachel chuckled when the next song came on. It was Hot by Avril Lavigne. Rachel sang along to the lyrics and Santana joined in. The pulled into a parking space and Santana killed the engine.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Louie's Italian Bar and Grill."

"Isn't this place super expensive?"

"Yes but I don't really care it has the best Italian food. Which is your favorite. And when it comes to you money is no object. I love you Rachel and one day this will be our money, okay?" Rachel smiled and a single tear fell down her face. Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips.

"I love you too and I don't care about the money. If you lost it all I'd still love you. You're my forever Sanny Bear." Santana laughed and kissed Rachel.

"You're my forever too. Now lets go eat. I'm hungry." Rachel laughed and Santana opened the door for the tiny girl. They walked into the restaurant. The hostess smiled at them.

"Hello welcome to Louie's, I'm Alex do you have a reservation?"

"Yes it's under Santana lopez."

"Oh yes. Table for two." Alex grabbed two menus. "Follow me." She lead them to a secluded booth in the corner. "Here you are." She placed the menus down. "The wine list is on the back. Your waiter or waitress should be here shortly to take your order."

"Thank you." Santana said. Alex nodded and walked away.

"This is very romantic San."

"I try." Rachel gave Santana a peck on the lips. Then looked at her menu. The waiter walked up and cleared his throat.

"Hello I'm Zac and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I start you off with?"

"We would like a bottle of your best red wine." The man nodded. "I'll have the insalata caprese and the lobster ravioli with vodka sauce."

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the insalata caprese also and Louie's famous lasagna."

"Is that all?"

"Um no do you have any breadsticks?" Santana asked and Rachel giggled.

"We do. Would you like regular or garlic?"

"Regular." The man nodded and walked away. Rachel looked at Santana and smiled.

"I love you Santana Lopez."

"I love you Rachel Berry." Rachel leaned in and kissed Santana passionately on the lips. What was supposed to be a short and sweet kiss turned into a hot and heavy make out session. They hear someone clear their voice. They broke apart and fixed themselves before looking at the waiter.

"Here are your salads and wine." He filled the glasses up and walked away. After the ate dinner they made out for a bit in the booth. Once again their waiter interrupted them.

"Would you like dessert or would you like the check?"

"What do you want Tiny?"

"Um can I have the chocolate cake."

"Okay is that all?"

"Yeah that's it." Zac walks away. "Thanks San. This was the best first date ever."

"No problem Rach. You're my girl you deserve to be treated like a princess." Rachel blushed.

"I'm so in love with you San." Santana smiled.

"I'm so in love with you too Rach." Rachel smiled and pecked Santana's lips. They ate dessert and went back to Rachel's. They went upstairs and got in their pjs. They curled up on the bed, Rachel turned on the TV and put on Casablanca.

"Love you Tiny."

"Love you too Sanny Bear." Rachel yawned and fell asleep, Santana wasn't to far behind.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

Rachel woke up to something poking her butt. She started grinding on the Latin next to her. Santana started moan Rachel's name. The tiny girl stopped and detached herself from her girlfriend. She laid Santana on her back and bit her lip. She kissed Santana's lips, then her neck, she lifted the latins shirt up and kissed the girls abs. She carefully pulled down Santana's boxers, she kissed the tip of the Latins 9 inch rock hard cock. She licked the length of the girls dick.

"Mmm." Rachel smirked. She put the base of the cock in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down. "Oh fuck." Rachel smiled and deep throated the Latin which woke the girl up. "Oh god Tiny." Rachel smiled and moved faster. "Oh f-fuck. I'm g-gonna cum… fuck I'm so close baby… oh fuck. RACHELL!" Rachel felt Santana's hot cum shoot into her mouth. Rachel swallowed and wiped her mouth. "That is one hell of a way to wake up babe." Santana kissed Rachel and flipped them over. "It your turn now." Santana kissed her girlfriend and moved her hand into Rachel pants. Rachel grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled back.

"I'm not ready San." Santana sighed and rolled off her girlfriend.

"I'm gonna go get a shower then I'm goin' to the mall. Do you wanna come with?" Santana asked as she pulled up her boxers and got off the bed.

"Why are you going to the mall?"

"I need to get next clothes and shoes." Santana smiled and kisses Rachel on the lips. "Please come with. Please babe. Will you?" Rachel smiled.

"Okay."

"Wanna join me in the shower?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Only if there's no sex." Santana's jaw dropped and Rachel smirked.

"I-I can do that."

"Okay lets go." The tiny brunette grabbed her girlfriends hand and went into the bathroom.

After making out in the shower they washed up and got dressed. Rachel was wearing Santana's Jordan true 'J' snapback with a red J, dark blue skin tight jeans, black fergalicious boots, a white crop top and a black hoodie with Santana's last name and number. Santana was wearing camo the bates cargo pants, black bullhead henley t-shirt, black stussy x timberland boots and her black ballistic varsity jacket.

"Ready Tiny?"

"Yeah I'm ready." The walked out to Santana's black 1969 Dodge Charger R/T. "Hey San?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I drive?"

"Uhh. No"

"What? Why not?"

"As much as I love you. You are not driving Roxy." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Roxy? You named your car Roxy?"

"Yeah so." Rachel started laughing. "Stop laughing."

"Oh my god. You should totally hang out with daddy."

"Why?"

"Follow me." Rachel opened the garage. There were two cars covered up. She took off the cover off the right one and Santana swore she had died and gone to heaven. In front of Santana was a black 1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda.

"Can I sit in it." Rachel smiled and nodded. Santana open the door and sat in the car. "Can I… can I start it up."

"Sure." Rachel walked over to the key box and got the keys out. "Here." Santana started the car up and revved it a few times. She killed the engine. "Wanna see the second car." Santana nodded. "Now the cars not finished but I was thinking that you and daddy could bound over fixing it up once they come back. Would you like that?"

"Rach me and your Hiram are cool."

"Yeah well that's before we started dating, now they'll look at you like your the enemy."

"Right and yeah I'd love to help him out."

"Cool." She took the cover off to reveal a 1970 Ford Boss 302 without paint. "Daddy wants to paint the car black and he needs to fix the engine or something."

"It's beautiful. Does Hiram name his cars."

"Yup. The 'Cuda's name is Stella and he hasn't named it yet. He says he can't give her a dame until he hears her purr." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Well he's right, you can't name her till you hear her purr."

"Boy's and their toy's." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can we go to the mall now?"

"Sure." They covered up the cars and put the key back to the 'Cuda. They walked over to Santana's car.

"So can I drive."

"No."

"Ugh. Hate you." She pressed Rachel up against the car.

"No you don't."

"No I don't." Santana leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and opened the passenger side door.

"No get it."

"Mmm bossy I like." The tiny brunette winks at the Latin before getting in. Santana groaned and shut the door before walking over to the driver side.

* * *

-At The Mall-

Rachel and Santana entered the mall hand in hand. They walked around for a bit and and stopped at a few place. Rachel wanted to get something but she didn't want her girlfriend to see what she was buying.

"Hey I need to go get something, okay?"

"Alright let me just pay for theses and we'll go." The Latin said holding up some new Jordans.

"No. Uh just meet me at the food court once your done. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too." Rachel kissed Santana on the lips then left. Rachel walked down to Victoria Secret. Rachel looked around and found the perfect thing. Rachel paid for the lingerie and stuffed it into one of her other bags so Santana wouldn't see it. Rachel pulled out her phone.

**To Santana: Where are you?**

**From Santana: Near the chinese place.**

**To Santana: Be there in 2. Love you Sanny Bear.**

**From Santana: Love you too Tiny.**

Rachel put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to where wantana was. She went up behind her girlfriend and hugged her.

"Hey Rach."

"How'd you know?"

"Well I know how my girls arm feel around my waist." Santana turned around and threw her arms around the tiny girl. Rachel put her head on Santana's chest. The Latin put her head on Rachel's. "I'm hungry." Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you always." Santana chuckled.

"Yeah…. So can we go get food now?"

"Yeah." They let go of each other but intertwined their fingers. They walked into the chinese food line. After they ate they went back to Rachel. They were in Rachel's bed watching reruns of Teen Wolf the TV show. Another obsession of Rachel. Santana looked at the clock and noticed it was late.

"Rach I gotta go." Santana went to move but Rachel didn't allow her. "Rach."

"No. Stay."

"Rach it's late and I have to go home we have school."

"Phone."

"What?"

"Gimme your phone."

"Okay." She handed Rachel her phone. Rachel grabbed it and text Santana's mom. Rachel smiled when Santana's mom said she could stay the night.

"Here you're staying the night."

"What?"

"I texted your mom and she said you could." Santana shook her head. Only Rachel could get her mom to let her stay the night. "I'm gonna go put some pj's on then we'll go to bed, okay?"

"Yup." Santana stripped down to her boxer and bra. She grabbed a white wifebeater and threw it on. Santana was laying on the bed. Rachel came out in Santana's old oversized iron man t-shirt. "You look so sexy in my clothes. You should wear my clothes more often." Rachel giggled. "So Rach can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course."

"If I got you a shirt that said 'Property of Santana Lopez' and 'Santana's Girlfriend' would you wear them."

"Yes but only if you wear 'Property of Rachel Berry' and 'Rachel's Girlfriend'."

"I would." Rachel smiled. "Do you have basketball practice tomorrow?"

"No."

"Okay then we'll get shirts made tomorrow." Santana smirked.

"I kind of have them already made. Four that say 'Property of Santana Lopez' the other four say 'Property of Rachel Berry'. I know how your brain works. I was thinking we could wear them tomorrow at school. Can we?"

"Of course we can and why 8 t-shirts."

"4 red tees 2 long sleeved, the other 2 short sleeved. 4 black tees 2 long, the other 2 short." Rachel smiled.

"Goodnight Sanny Bear. I love you."

"Night Tiny. I love you too." Rachel turned off her TV and snuggled into Santana, the two girls fell asleep with smile on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to niquad for some of the outfit ideas. Thank you. And another thank you to everyone who favorited, follows me and this story.**

**Also what lingerie did Rachel buy from Victoria Secret. Find the sexiest thing (inbox it to me or leave it in the reviews.) and I'll pick one of them and have Rachel wear it for Santana. Make sure the lingerie is black, red or white.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Also a shout out to niquad for the clothing ideas.**

* * *

Santana and Rachel walked into Mckinley High. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face as she walked into the school. Santana was smirking, she had finally got Rachel to be her girl. Rachel was wearing her red long sleeve tee with 'Property of Santana Lopez' on the front and '#TeamPezBerry' on the back. Rachel squealed when she noticed the team pezberry on the back, she thought it was cute. Santana told her how Brittany helped with their name. Santana was wearing her black short sleeve tee with the same thing on both sides. As they got to Rachel's locker almost everyone was staring at them. Santana leaned in and whispered something into Rachel's ear, the tiny girl nodded and smiled. Rachel and Santana smirked, the latin pulled the tiny girl in and kissed her hard Rachel deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into the latins mouth. Quinn rolled her eye as she walked over to the two girls.

"Hey. Do I need to get the hose on you two." Rachel and Santana pulled away. Rachel turned and glared at Quinn. "Don't look at me like that Berry. I wasn't about to let you two fuck each other in the hallway in front of everyone."

"Yeah but it'd be hot." Brittany said. Quinn gave her girlfriend a look. "What it would." The tall blonde mumbled.

"Whatever. Just save it when you guys get home." Quinn rolled her eyes and dragged her girlfriend away. Rachel smiled and pecked Santana's lips.

"Love you San."

"Love you too Rae." The bell rung. "Walk you to class beautiful."

"Yes you can hot stuff." They went to their first period class which they had together. The rest of the day was great for the new couple, they walked into glee laughing and holding hands. They sat down next to Quinn and Brittany. Once they sat down they shared a passionate kiss. The girls pulled away and smiled. Santana put her arm around Rachel's waist and put her hand on Rachel's hip. Rachel put her hand on the Latins thigh. The two girls started talking until Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. The tiny brunette turned and looked at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey" Rachel said to her two friends.

"Don't 'hey' us Rachel. Why are you cheating on Taylor with Satan?" Rachel glared at her two friends.

"One I am not cheating on Taylor. Two don't you EVER and I mean EVER call my girlfriend **Satan** again." Rachel spat out. Kurt and Mercedes nodded.

"Rach you know your relationship status still says your in a relationship with Taylor." Santana looked at her girlfriend. Rachel grabbed her phone and looked at her status.

"Damnit. I must have forgot to change it."

"Then change it babe, I want people to know your mine."

"Okay." Rachel changed her relationship from in a relationship with Taylor Westbrook to in a relationship with Santana Lopez. "Done." Rachel said to her girlfriend and her two friends. Santana's phone went off. The Latin smiled at her girlfriend.

"Thanks Rae."

"Anything for you." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Anything, _anything_?" Rachel leaned towards the Latin and whispered in the girls ear.

"_Anything_." Rachel gently bit Santana's ear gently before pulling away. Santana groaned and felt her cock twitch. Rachel kissed Santana on the lips and smirked. She stood up in front of the glee club.

"Party at my house Friday and only you guys are invited. There will be booze and food. Oh and you guys can stay the night if you'd like."

"Not that I'm complaining but why?" Puck asked.

"It's for surviving our first week of school."

"Cool." Puck said.

"Show up around 9pm, okay?" They all nodded. Rachel sat back down next her girlfriend. Mr. Shue walked in and clapped his hands. After glee the two girls went to Rachel's house. Santana took a seat on the couch next to her girlfriend.

"So what are we gonna do Rae?"

"Our homework and if you're good and you do it all then we can do something a lot more fun." Rachel winked and pulled out her books and notebooks. Santana rolled her eyes but did the same. Rachel finished her homework first and started watching TV but then she had an idea. Rachel took off her shoes.

"You almost finished babe?"

"Yeah I gots like two problems left.

"Okay." Rachel turns off the TV and shuts the curtains. Rachel straddled Santana and they started to make out. Things escalated quickly and Rachel's shirt was on the floor. Rachel started to grind against Santana's hard cock. Rachel smirked and pulled away, she got off Santana's lap.

"Rach baby what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Rachel winked at her and unzipped the Latins pants and pulled out her the girls rock hard 9 inch cock. Rachel ran her tongue on the length of the other girls dick without warning the tiny girl took all 9 inches in her mouth.

"Oh shit." Rachel started to bob up and down. "Oh god tiny." Santana moaned. "I'm so close Rea." They were so busy that they didn't hear the door open. "Oh fuck! RACHELLL!" They heard two people gasp. Santana and Rachel's eye's widened. "Oh shit." They both said, Santana put her dick back in her pants, Rachel grabbed a blanket and covered herself. They turned and looked at…

* * *

**A/N: Who should the two people be? And I'm sorry this was so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and characters.**

* * *

"Oh fuck! RACHELLL!" They heard two people gasp. Santana and Rachel's eye's widened. "Oh shit." They both said, Santana put her dick back in her pants, Rachel grabbed a blanket and covered herself. They turned and looked at Quinn and Brittany.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Quinn said covering her eyes.

"Hot." Brittany said with a smile. Rachel blushed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"You should learn to knock Q." Quinn uncovered her eyes.

"Well don't do…" Quinn gestured in between the two girls. "that in the open."

"It my house Quinn I'll suck my girlfriends dick wherever I please." Quinns mouth hung open. "San can you hand me my shirt." Santana nodded and grabbed the shirt. "Thank you." Rachel put her shirt on. Santana watched her girlfriend and smiles before turning to her two friends.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh we wanted to hang out." Brittany said smirking at the two.

"Okay. We can watch a movie." Rachel offered and Brittany nodded. After watching a few movies the four girls started to get hungry.

"Rach can we order food?" Santana asked.

"Sure. Do you guys want chinese or pizza?"

"Pizza." The three girls said. Rachel got off her girlfriends lap and went into the kitchen. Brittany followed Rachel to go get drinks. Quinn turned to Santana and smirked.

"You totally popped Berry's cherry."

"No I didn't." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on San, you guys practically humped each other while watching the movie."

"That doesn't mean we did it. We just do other stuff. Stuff that ain't yo damn business. So on that note fuck off." Quinn rolled her eye.

"Whatever." The two girls came back and Rachel handed Santana a beer. They started to watch the movie about halfway through Santana paid for the pizza. While they ate they watched Pitch Perfect after the movie ended Quinn and Brittany left. Rachel and Santana cleaned up and went to bed. Rachel stripped down to her underwear before putting on Santana over-sized sweater. Santana was wearing her boxers and sports bra.

"Goodnight Love." Santana said as Rachel laid in her arms.

"Goodnight Sanny." Santana fell asleep with a smile on her face. Rachel let out a contented sigh before falling asleep.

* * *

Rachel woke up and looked over at Santana and smiled. It was Friday the day of the party. Rachel leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. Santana smiled and squeezed the brunettes ass.

"Mmm. You're awake." Rachel said smiling.

"Mhm."

"We have school." Santana groaned.

"I know."

"I'll be in the shower." Rachel leaned in and whisper into her raven-haired girlfriend. "All naked and wet." Rachel smirked and she got up and started undressing as she walked to the bathroom. Santana jumped out of bed and followed her girlfriend. After schowering the girls got dressed and went to school. Rachel and Santana headed to their lockers. A girl with brown hair walked over and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. Rachel looked at the girl and squealed. They screamed each others names and hugged.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. When did you get here? How long are you here for?"

"Right and I got in this two days ago. As for how long…" The girl smiled and Santana glared. "The rest of the year." Rachel squealed and hugged the girl again. This time the girl held on to long for Santana's liking. The black haired girl cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. The two girls pulled apart.

"Oh shh… San this is Ashley Pen. Ash this is Santana Lopez my girlfriend." Rachel said kissing her girlfriends cheek. The blonde waved and Santana nodded.

"Wow Rae you finally settled down, huh?" Ashley giggled and winked.

"Oh of course. Do you see her." Rachel turned to her girlfriend and gave her a dreamy smile. "She's perfect." Santana smiled and pecked Rachel's lips.

"Awww. You guys are to cute. I wish I had a boyfriend." Rachel turned to her friend. Santana smiled she didn't want to kill this girl now.

"I could set you up?"

"Okay."

"Come to my party tonight, it's not really a party just kids from glee."

"Okay cool." Ashley nodded and smiled.

"So how do you two know each other?" Santana asked.

"Vocal Camp." The to girl said in unison. Santana nodded.

"Why didn't you come this summer."

"My ex didn't want me to go. So I stayed home." Ashley nodded.

"Ahh. Well me and the other girls missed you. Especially Psycho Sandy." Rachel and Ashley grimaced at the name. Santana looked at Rachel.

"Psycho Sandy? Do I gotta release the Snix on this girl?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"No!"

"Who's the Snix?" Rachel looked at her friend.

"San's alter evil bitch ego. The Snix is way worse than Psycho Sandy. She almost killed this guy once."

"He push my girl off the swings so Snix kicked his ass."

"We were 10."

"10?"

"Yup. The only funny part was when we were in the office and Santana said 'I did hurt him Snix did. Honest.' I started laughing so hard my ribs hurt. The principle almost kicked her out." The two girls started laughing and Santana shrugged.

"Nobody messes wit my girl."

"Ah but I wasn't your girl."

"Yet. You were being sunburn but as you see you came around." Santana smirked while Rachel shook her head in amusement.

"So cute. And to answer you first question Sandy is… crazy but only in a creepy 'I wanna be best friends until the end.' She just too friendly and touchy. She just weirds everyone out." Santana nodded. The bell rang and the girls went to their classes.

* * *

**A/N: Ashley Pen looks and sounds like Shenae Grimes. I'm sorry this took so long and that it's short. Sorry. Also who should Rachel set up with Ashley? Finn, Puck or Artie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and characters.**

* * *

It was the night of the party Santana was wearing a black bulls tank top, basketball shorts, adidas high tops, a black bulls snapback and black watch. Rachel on the other hand was wearing a white Jack Daniels tank top, blue skinny jeans and classic black & white converses. As the two girls finished getting ready they walked downstairs Rachel went into the kitchen to set up the food and the drinks for the glee club. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it babe." Santana said after finding a channel to watch. Santana opened the door revealing Ashley, Quinn and Brittany. "Hey guys."

"Hey." The three of the said in unison. They walked in and headed for the living room. Rachel brought out some food.

"Don't eat all of this." She looked at mostly her girlfriend and Quinn. "Save some for the rest of the club. Dinner will be done in a hour."

"What are we eating?" Ashley asked.

"Vegan Cheesy spaghetti." Ashley smiled.

"My favorite."

"I know."

"Thanks Rae. You didn't have to."

"I know and only did it cause you're my sista from anotha mista." Ashley and Rachel hugged. "So you guys need anything to drink?" They all give their request and Rachel heads to the kitchen.

"B can you get the door if someone knocks I'm gonna go help Rach." Brittany nodded and Santana went in the kitchen. Santana walks in and smiles. "You look gorgeous Rach." Rachel blushed. Santana walked over to her girlfriend and put her hand on the short brunette's hips. Rachel put her arms around Santana's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. They were making out in the kitchen until someone cleared their throat.

"Seriously you two. You have guest and we still haven't gotten our drinks." Quinn said as she took some of the drinks. "Oh and everyone's here." With that Quinn walked out of the kitchen. Santan pecked Rachel's lips.

"Love you Rachy bear."

"Love you too Sanny bear." Santana pecked her lips again then grabbed the rest of the drinks before walking out the kitchen. Rachel followed her girlfriend and introduced everyone to Ashley. Finally Rachel introduced her friend to Noah.

"Ash this is Noah Puckerman but you can call him-"

"Noah. Call me Noah." Everyone looked at Puck with a 'da fuck' look.

"Hi Noah." Ashley sat next to Puck and started talking. An hour later dinner was ready.

"Time to eat." They all grabbed their food and drinks and sat down at the dinner table. Santana said a prayer and then they all dug in. After they ate Rachel and Santana cleared the table. Everyone was talking and laughing until Santana got their attention. Everyone got quiet.

"Thank you." Santana cleared her throat and turned to Rachel. "Rachel you stole my heart the day I met you in Mr. Brooks 3rd grade homeroom. I was the new kid and didn't speak very good english but you didn't care that I was the school loser you stayed my friend. I remember beating up Dave for pushing you off the swing. I love everything about you. To me you're perfect even if you don't see it. You're my best friend and now you're my girlfriend. I love you so much that the future isn't even scary because I know as long as I have you… I don't need anything else. That's why I'm taking a vow and promising you that no matter what happens in life that I will never leave you as long as I live." Santana pulled out a box. "I can see myself marrying you and having kids one day. So I wanted to give you this necklace that represents my love for you." Rachel opened the box revealing a Love Grows Sterling Silver Purple Amethyst Pendant Necklace. Rachel cover her mouth and had tears in her eyes.

"T-this i-is s-so b-beautiful San." Rachel kissed Santana. "Can you put it on me." Santana nodded.

"I have one more thing for you." Santana pulled out another box but this one was a ring box. "It's a promise ring. I Santana Lopez promise you Rachel Berry that no matter how hard life gets or how many bumps there are in the road that we will go through it together." Santana opened the box revealing a Victorian Style 14k Black Gold Ring. "Do you accept my promise?"

"Yes. Of course yes." Santana slid the ring on her wedding finger before pulling each other in for a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Rachel whispered into Santana's ear. "I ready but not tonight. Tomorrow night I want you to make love to me. Will you?" Santana smiled.

"Like I'd say no." She kissed Rachel. "I love you Rach."

"I love you too San." The rest of the night went great.

After all their guest left Rachel and Santana went to bed. Santana woke up around nine and saw that was still Rachel asleep she pushed the tiny brunettes hair out of her face. The latin smiled and kissed her girlfriends cheek then got out of bed. She walked downstairs and started making vegan pancakes with bacon and strawberries. After finishing up she hear footsteps coming down the steps. Santana smiled. _Right on time_. The Latin thought. Santana set up the table up she put their plates next to eachother.

"Morning Tiny." Santana said as she hugged the girl.

"Mornin' Sanny." Rachel peched Santana's lips and smiled. "You made breakfast."

"Mhm." Santana pulled out Rachel's chair then sat next to each other. After breakfast Rachel help Santana clean the dishes. Then they watched tv in the living room. Santana looked at Rachel and smiled.

"I'll be right back okay." Santana said. Rachel pecked her lips,

"Okay." Santana walked out of the room and dialed Brittany knowing the tall blonde would make Quinn help.

"Hey San!" The blonde said happily.

"Hey B I was wondering if you and Blondie could help me out tonight. Rachel said she's ready so I wanna make her first time a memorable one. I wanna make it special, ya know."

"I got you San. We'll help." The blonde said.

"Thanks. So heres the plan…"

* * *

Santana sat back down and kissed her girlfriend.

"We're going out on a date tonight." Santana said looking down at her girlfriend.

"Oh really. What shall wear?" Rachel said looking up at her girlfriend.

"Something dressy." Rachel giggled.

"Okay." Rachel bit her lip and blurted out. "What about protection?" Rachel blushed. Santana chuckled.

"Don't worry I get a box before I pick you up. I'm gonna go home soon then I'll pick you up at 7." Rachel smiled.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to. You deserve this and so much more Rae. I love you more then I love sports or, or my cars or my money. If I lost all of that but I still had you… I'd be alright because nothing matters if I don't have you. You're it for me Rach. You're my one and only." Rachel wiped away a few tears.

"I love you too San. You're my one and only too." Santana and Rachel shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Santana pulled up in a limo at 7. The diver opened up the and smiled. Santana walked up to Rachel's house with a single red rose and knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door and Santana's jaw dropped. Rachel was wearing a tight red dress with black heels and wavy hair.

"You look…" Santana swallowed the lump and stared at the brunettes breast. "gorgeous."

"Thank you San. You look…" Rachel let her eyes scan over the latin. Santana was wearing and black button up dress shirt with a red tie, she also had black dress pants and black dress shoes. Santana's hair was down with curls at the end. "beautiful."

"Thanks. This is for you." Santana handed Rachel the flower. "It means I love you."

"It's beautiful Santana. Thank you. I'm going to go put this in some water and then we'll go." Rachel went into the kitchen then came back and grabbed her black clutch. "Ready."

"Let's go." They walked over to the limo and got in.

"I can't believe you got us a limo."

"Only the best for you love." They pulled up to an Italian vegan restaurant. The driver opened the door. Rachel's eyes lit up. "Oh my… San this place is so hard to get a reservations. H-how?"

"I know people." Santana took Rachel's hand and walked in.

"Louie's Italian Bistro. What's your reservations name?" The girl said in a cheery voice.

"Santana Lopez." Santana told the girl.

"Ah Mr. Marsocci's guest. Follow me we have a special table for you." The girl took them over to a secluded area. "Here you are Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Lopez. Your server Daniel will be with you shortly." The girl walked away and Santana stared at Rachel with a smile.

"What?" Rachel said looking at her girlfriend.

"She called you Mrs. Lopez and you didn't correct her." Rachel smiled.

"That's because one day I will become Mrs. Rachel Lopez." Santana leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Rae how much of our future do you have planned out?" Before Rachel could answer their waiter came over.

"Hello I'm Daniel and I'll be your waiter this evening. Here is a bottle of 1986 Tenuta dell'Ornellaia courtesy of Mr. Mr. Marsocci."

"Tell Lou I said thank you." Santana said.

"Very well Mrs. Lopez. Do you need a few minutes or are you ready to order?"

"I'm ready. Rach?"

"I'm ready." They ordered and Daniel walked away.

"So back to my question. How much of our future do you have planned out?" Rachel took a sip of her wine.

"Well after we graduate we'll move to California where we'll attend UCLA. We'll have an apartment with Quinn and Britt." Santana groaned and Rachel gave her a 'don't start look'. "Anyways you'll become a family & divorce lawyer and I'll become a school psychologist. We'll move into a 5 bedrooms, 5 ½ bathrooms with an outdoor pool, a finished basement and 2 offices one mine the other yours. We'll have 4 kids 2 girls and 2 boys. We'll get married in June because I want a summertime wedding. Britt will be my bridesmaid and Quinn yours. Oh and we'll both be wearing dresses." Rachel gave her Latin girlfriend a look that mad Santana nod. "And we'll live happily ever after." Rachel smiled and Santana kissed her lips.

"When will we get married?"

"Our Junior year and for our honeymoon we'll go to Hawaii for 2 weeks."

"Sounds great babe. I can't wait."

"I know." Santana and Rachel talked about everything and nothing. After they ate their dinner they got into the limo and headed home. Rachel started to become more and more nervous as they got closer to the house.

"You know we don't have to do anything, right? We can just cuddle and watch TV until we fall asleep."

"San I ready. God I am so ready. I love you and I want this. It's just I know it's gonna hurt and that scares me but I know you be careful. I love you San and I'm ready to give you all of me. Tonight I become yours and you become mine." They pulled up to Rachel's house and head up to the house.

Rachel opened the door and gasped. There were rose petals that led from the door going up the steps going to Rachel's bedroom. I was dark in the house and the only light source was from the fake candles set up everywhere. Santana took Rachel's hand and brought her inside.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"Q and B." Santana kissed the tiny girls lips.

"Mmm… Why don't we head up stairs?" Santana nodded. They walked into the bedroom. Rose petals were spread around the bed and fake candles lit all around the room. Rachel looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Go get undressed and lie down on the bed. I'm gonna get ready." Rachel walked into the bathroom and got undressed. Rachel open the door a little. "Babe you ready?"

"Yeah." Rachel walked out and Santana's mouth started watering. Rachel was wearing red Victoria's Secret lace thong panty. Rachel bit her lip and staring at Santana with lust filled eyes. Rachel strutted over to her Latin girlfriend. Rachel took a look at her girlfriend who was wearing black boxers and a black bra. The short brunette straddled the Latin's hips.

"You look beautiful Tiny." Rachel blushed and bit her lip. Rachel leaned in and captured Santana's lips. Rachel started to grind on Santana as they made out. Rachel took off Santana's bra and needed the latins hard nipples. Santana took off Rachel's bra and started to suck on Rachel's left nipple.

"Oh god San." Rachel moaned. The brunette removed Santana's boxer and tossed them aside. Santana tore off Rachel's thong and slowly licked the brunettes clit. Rachel moaned. Santana slowly inserted a finger then two, then three.

"F-fuck San I need you."

"What do you need?" Santana asked as she pumped into the tiny girls pussy.

"Your- fuck. I need your big cock." Santana smiled and kissed Rachel and moaned at she tasted herself. Santana grabbed a bare skin condom and rolled it on her 9" hard cock.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked as she teased her girlfriend's clit with the tip of her cock.

"Y-yes. Please." Santana entered the girl.

"Ready? It's gonna hurt baby okay just tell me if it's too much." Rachel nod. Santana pushed through the barrier and Rachel started to tear up.

"Fuck!" Santana saw the tears.

"Baby I'm not even all the way in and you look like you in too much pain. I'm gonna pull out." Santana went to pull out but Rachel stopped her.

"Don't you dare pull out. I can take it just give me a minute and I'll tell you to move." Santana nodded. After a minute Rachel told her to move. Santana started to push the rest of her cock into her girlfriend. Santana slowly started moving in and out.

"Faster San." Santana did as told and started moving faster. "H-harder baby." Santana could feel Rachel getting closer so she started to rub circles into the girls clit. "Fuck San I'm so close."

"I know baby me too. We're gonna cum together, okay?" Rachel nodded and squeezed her eye shut. "Rachel open your eyes. I wanna see you as you cum." Rachel opened her eyes and Santana started quickening her paist. "S-S-SANTANA!" Rachel screamed as she came.

"Oh fuck! RACHEL!" Santana screamed. Santana careful pulled out and tossed the condom. She crawled back into bed and held Rachel from behind. "I love you Tiny." Santana said as she kissed Rachel's bare shoulder blade.

"I love you too Sanny Bear." Rachel scooted closer and the two girls fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rachel's Outfit- cgi/set?id=110425988**

**Santana's Outfit- cgi/set?id=110427498**

**Necklace & Ring- ffwyw_gift/set?id=110431396**

**Rachel and Santana's Date- rachel_santana_dress/set?id=110540442**

**Rachel's Sexy Time Outfit (Red)- rachels_sexy_clothes/set?id=106825988**

**Santana's Sexy Time Outfit- cgi/set?id=110757673**


	7. The End

**This is the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and characters.**

* * *

12 years ago Santana and Rachel got together during their junior year. At 22 they got married and moved into Rachel's dream house. At 24 Rachel graduated college with a Masters Degree in Psychology. At 25 Rachel was working at the local high school with Brittany, during the school year Rachel went on maternity leave; that summer they had their first child Ryan Nathaniel Lopez. At 26 they had Christopher Lucas Lopez, at 27 Santana graduated Law School and started her own firm with Quinn, Rachel had the twins Mackenzie Faith Lopez and Taylor Alexis Lopez. Mackenzie was born with a penis just like and Brittany got married 2 months after Rachel and Santana, they live in the house next to Rachel and Santana. Brittany ended up giving birth to their son Damon Luke Fabray at 25 a month before Rachel had Ryan. At 26 Brittany gave birth to their first daughter Ashley Hanna Fabray. At 27 Quinn gave birth to Johnathan Ian Fabray. At 28 Quinn gave birth to Andrea Elizabeth Fabray. The two couples were at Rachel and Santana's house for Ryan and Damon's graduation party. They were all 42 and happy with their family's. Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were watching their kids play in the pool. Rachel looked at her wife and smiled.

"I love you." Santana looked at the brunette.

"I love you too." Rachel leaned over and started kissing.

"Mom!" Ryan screamed. Rachel broke the kiss and turned to her son.

"Yes?" Rachel said putting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Is it cool if we head out to Shawn's beach house?"

"Who's we?" Santana asked.

"Me, Tori, Damon, Vince, Chris, Aly, Ashley and David." He answered.

"What about Kenzi, Taylor, Kevin, Andrea, John and Brooke?"

"Taylor and Kev are going on a date tonight, John and Brooke are going to Brooke's for dinner with her parents and Kenzi is hang out with Andrea."

"Awe. They are so cute. I wonder if Kenzi will tell Andrea how she feels." Rachel said.

"I know right. Andrea is always going on and on about Kenz." Brittany said. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at her wife.

"Are you 8 staying at Shawns?" Santana asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay have fun but If any of you want a ride home call, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes mom." Ryan hugged his moms before leaving. After everyone but Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Mackenzie and Andrea left the started cleaning up.

"Thank you both." Rachel said to her daughter and Andrea.

"No problem Auntie Rach." Once they finished up they all went into the living room and began watching a movie. During the movie Quinn and Brittany left, Rachel was getting sleepy so Santana carried her wife upstairs.

"Your parents are so cute." Andrea said.

"Yeah. Mama always is doing stuff like that for my mom." Andrea put her head on Kenzi's shoulder. Mackenzie smiled and put her arm around Andrea. After the movie ended and Kenzi carried Andrea up to her room. She laid the blonde on her bed and grabbed some clothes for Andrea and herself. Kenzi got changed into her boxers and sports bra, she walked out her bathroom and saw a naked Andrea on her bed.

"Shit. S-sorry." Mackenzie covered her eyes. She heard a giggle. "I uh d-didn't know you were uh c-changing." Andrea bit her lip and walked over to Mackenzie. She uncover Kenzi's eyes and smiled.

"It okay Kenz." She took off Kenzi's boxers. "Arms up." Kenzi put her arms up and Andrea took off the brunettes sports bra. Kenzi leaned down and kissed Andrea. "I want you to be my first Kenz. I've been in love with you since you stood up to Katie Dawson in the 5th grade." Kanzi smiled.

"I've been in love with you since 4th grade when we got paired up and all I could think about was kissing you. I love you."

"I love you too." They both smiled and walked over to the bed.

* * *

Rachel was in the kitchen when she heard giggling. Rachel looked at her wife and sipped her coffee. Santana smiled and shook her head. Kenzi and Andrea walked in holding hands.

"Mom, Mama we have something to tell you." Rachel sat down and Santana nodded. They waited for the girls to talk. "We're together like you guys. I asked her to be my girlfriend and Andrea said yes." Santana and Rachel smiled.

"Was that before or after you had sex?" Rachel asked. Andrea blushed and Mackenzie just opened and closed her mouth.

"H-how d-did y-you know?" Kenzi asked.

"Well Andrea wasn't very quiet and you're both glowing." Rachel said as she sipped her coffee.

"You wore a condom right Kenz?" Santana asked.

"Yes mama I did."

"Good." Santana said.

"I am glad that you are together and using protection but next time make sure you're alone. Okay sweetheart?"

"Yes mom. I love you guys."

"We love you too." Santana said.

"And we just want you both to be safe." Rachel gets up and kisses both their foreheads.

"You guys better tell Quinn and Britt. Got it?" Santana says sternly.

* * *

Many years later Santana and Rachel were sitting around the fireplace looking at their family everyone was there except Quinn and Brittany. The pair passed away a year ago in their sleep. Santana looked at her wife and smiled.

"Let's go to bed Tiny."

"Let's Sanny Bear." Santana kissed Rachel and helped her up.

"Goodnight everyone. I love you all." Santana said.

"Love you too." All the kids said. Santana and Rachel went to their room. They laid their looking into each others eyes.

"San?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always." Rachel whispered.

"And Forever." Santana whispered back. Rachel put her head on Santana's chest and fell asleep. Santana put her head on Rachel's head and fell asleep. The next morning Taylor walked into her parents room and saw them holding each other with smiles on their face.

"Mom, Mama its time to get up. Mom! Mama!" Taylor felt how cold they were and screamed. Mackenzie ran in into the room followed by everyone else. "There gone." Makenzie held her twin and let the tears flow down her face. Everyone started crying. A few days later they buried their parents next to Quinn and Brittany.

**The End.**


End file.
